Transportation management systems allow management of inbound (pickup or procurement) and/or outbound (delivery or shipment) transportation operations. Certain conventional transportation systems utilize maps to display the geographical locations of mobile resources, e.g., trucks and/or trailers, but do not support direct user interaction with a single map to execute transportation operations in an integrated manner. As a result, these conventional transportation systems require the user to utilize additional interfaces, in addition to a map display of mobile transportation resources in order to execute transportation operations.